


100 Themes about Axel and Roxas

by ArianiLee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: But there's also fluffy stuff, Gen, M/M, i know the ratings are scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 : Introduction / Birth<br/>- This is all about them.<br/>2 : Seeking Solace<br/>- They never sleep better than in each other's arms<br/>3 : Break away.<br/>- Look at me, Axel thought. I beg you, don’t ignore me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction / Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader : Sangrylah. But most of this fic’s chapters will be published unreviewed. Any correction or remark is most welcome.  
> Disclaimer : I do not own nor Kingdom Hearts neither Axel or Roxas. They own me. Kinda.
> 
> Each chapter has its own theme song, some even have more than one when I really can't make a choice. I have an habit to post an alert on Facebook everytime I update something and I always add the song so if you’re interested in the song or if you want to read the chapter listening to it (which I highly recommend), you can find it there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  There are two parts in this chapter. First comes the introduction – since this is the translation of a big project I’ve been working on for seven years, so I'm going to talk a bit about it and about Axel and Roxas. Below it you’ll find the first chapter I wrote, which is short and poor and doesn't totally stick to the canon but I don't know why, I felt the need to let this one unchanged. I really improved since.

* * *

Part One : _About this challenge_

* * *

The 100 Themes are pinned on my to-write list since 2009, the year I played Kingdom Hearts II for the second time and my OTP literally jumped at my throat. How did I manage to go through the whole game without noticing them the first time, I’ll never get it but it doesn't matter. It was like being love struck in a way I didn’t know of, and they’ve been my muses ever since. I'm intending on keeping them as such for the rest of my life as a writer.

 _Axel et Roxas dans cent thèmes_ was my first Akuroku fic and I'm still not done with it – two themes I must completely change and rewrite since they were implying an OC I’d borrowed and that’s been taken back from me now the meantime. I have seven or eight others themes still waiting for an idea that would fit, but I'm not in a rush. I started writing two or three chapters a day and now I’m taking them down on by one, once or twice a year. I attempted to translate it four years ago, on FFnet, and gave up after the twenty first chapters : I didn't get much feedback, my English wasn't good enough and, I see it clearly now, I was holding on stuff that wasn't even good in the first place.

  
But this is different ! I got better, and I’ve been writing so many AUs now I really want to go back to the basics – where I started and to the canon. I’m also dead set on changing everything that needs to be improved or even deleted. But there’s good amount of stuff I like that I will keep mostly as it is though I’m probably going to fix it a bit. I’m looking forward to the results, since we know so much more about the Organization XIII now than we did back then and it’s lost most of its mystery. I used to love imagining how they lived there and what was going on in parallel with the game’s storyline. I'm going to try and stick to this idea – my suppositions were accurate in 2009 because nobody knew much about the Oragnization’s members or backstories. I want to try to keep to what I knew for each theme when I wrote it in French.

  
Please keep in mind that I wrote most of this when the only games available to play were KH, KHII and CoM. This is the reason why you’re not going to see a lot of Xion here. It's not that I dislike the character – I love tragic stories and hers really is something - but I'd written something like sixty-five chapters when we first heard about her (Yes, I'm getting slower and slower). She’s likely to appear in the themes I’ll rewrite. And if you look at all the canon stuff as recollections, it's only normal that she isn't there even though she actually was. Or at least that’s what I tell myself so I can sleep at night. For the same reason, some incoherencies with the canon are bound to subsist, but I'll try to make it interesting.  
My beta reader’s mothertongue is also French, though her English level is better than mine. But she's very busy and I don't want gaping delays in the updates of this story. Since I don't have anyone else who could help me with the subtleties of writing in English, I'll do my best reviewing myself. Please feel free to let me know of any mistake you’d pinpoint.

  
At first I tried to write the 100 themes in the list’s order but I failed and ended up pressuring myself for nothing. Pressure doesn't do any good to me when I'm writing so this time I won't even try. Some stories are short, some so long they develop into two or three themes, but since I'm not gonna bother with the order, you'll get those one after another. Most of the chapters are independent form one another. There will be canon stuff, AUs, innocent things and X-rated moments, but also some more contemplative parts and bits of X-Over here and there.

  
I’ve started my AkuRoku adventure with this fic and since I’m gonna be a newbie as a writer on AO3, I thought it would make sense to do the same. I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I intend to !

* * *

Part Two : _Birth_

* * *

  _There once was a boy_  
_Who was made, not created_  
_He wanted to live_  
_He wanted to indulge his senses_  
_But most of all, he wanted to love_  
_For only when he found true love_  
_Would he become real_  
_He was made… with an 8-Bit heart._  
Simon Curtis, _BoyRobot_

In fact, “his” life hadn’t last a very long time. One day, “he” had opened his eyes, empty as blank page, waiting for somebody to come and write something on it. Suddenly he was awake, standing on the grass in front of the Manor in Twilight Town the flaming sky bathing his new skin in a reddish light.

Someone had come almost immediately, someone who had took care of him and filled the emptiness of his new being. Xemnas. In less than two minutes, “he” had a name and knew what he was, and what he wasn’t – complete. He had Told Roxas that he and his Organization were fighting so that they, and all the people like them, could become whole beings. Xemnas had offered him a place in this Organization, and had given him a reason to be. A home, a family, even if all of that didn’t actually have a meaning for them.

Then he had been given an identity and a mission, everything he had been lacking. He was Roxas, the Number Thirteen, the “Key of Destiny”, the Keyblade wielder of the Organization XIII. His goal was to fight the Heartless and to gather enough hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts so that the Nobodies could all get a heart. So that they could be complete again.

Little less than a year later, he had returned to Sora, giving him back what he had taken from him and one more little thing: the ability to wield two weapons instead of one. Sora’s body was hiding a second Keyblade master.

Did Sora ever know…? Roxas didn’t fade away. He stayed there, somewhere in his head, watching through his eyes…


	2. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking Solace.  
> They never sleep better than in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author : Ariani Lee  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Pairing : AkuRoku  
> Beta-reader : Shangreela.  
> Disclaimer : They own me.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl_  
_And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all_  
_Life is a journey where you stumble and fall_  
_But I'm okay_  
_When I lie down in your arms_  
   
Nico  & Vinz, In _Your Arms  
_

* * *

 

Roxas never sleeps better than he does when lying in Axel’s arms.

This is one of the things that ties them to each other and belongs only to them, like the Twilight Town clock tower, the salt sea ice-creams and all of the moments of close privacy that they shouldn’t be able  to share.

The Castle-That-Never-Was is huge, and a whole wing is devoted to the thirteen members. Each of them has their own room with adjacent bathroom. There is one great living room, which is empty most of the time because everyone tends to dwell in the Gray Zone instead, a kitchen and a vast dining-room with a very long table and some chairs and benches. An intricate network of long cold corridors stretches on and on over several floors, and each one of the members has walked them a least one time during a sleepless night

Roxas is more than used to those nightly walks, especially when he's just up from one of the mysterious, days long slumbers he’s subject to. Having so much sleep all at once totally messes his sleeping habits. When he’s been tossing and turning in his bed for two hours and finally realized that he won’t fall asleep, he gets up and leaves his room, bare feet on the chilly tiled floor. He takes a little ride around the corridors and always ends up in front of the door of Axel’s room.

He goes in without knocking and walks on his tiptoes towards the Number VIII’s bed. Axel, despite all of Roxas’s precautions not to wake him, inevitably notices his presence. He moves aside, lifts up the blanket and opens his arms. They don't say a single word and Roxas lies down against him, loving the sensation of Axel’s arms wrapping around him. With one hand the Number VIII strokes his hair, or draws curls and lines on his shoulder with his fingertips. The redhead's caresses, his gentle warmth and embrace always quickly overcome Roxas's insomnia.

Axel never sleeps better than he does when holding Roxas in his arms.


	3. Break Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break away.  
> Look at me, Axel thought. I beg you, don’t ignore me.

**HAPPY AXEL DAY!**

* * *

_  
Tu vas me quitter, je le sais / You’re gonna leave me, I know it_  
_Tu vas t’en aller je le sais / You’re gonna go away, I know it_  
_Et sur les murs de ma détresse / And on the walls of my distress_  
_J’ai l’envie de toi qui me reste / The need of you is lingering_  
_Mais il faudrait que tu comprennes / I only wish you’d understand_  
_Que ton adieu coule dans mes veines / Your farewell’s running through my veins_  
   
Hélène Ségara, _Tu vas me quitter_

* * *

 Until the day he died, the night Roxas left [ _him_ ] the Organization haunted Axel. He was so obsessed with this memory he dreamt of it every night.

He saw the scene again and again with sharp precision. He heard Roxas footsteps echoing in the silent streets of the City That Never Was as he passed before him without even seeing him. Axel could hear that sound as clearly as if he had been back there. Then the sound of his own voice rising, talking to him.

\- Your mind’s made up? He said.

Roxas stopped and answered without looking at him.

\- Why did the Keyblade chose me? I have to know.

His voice was detached and indifferent. _Look at me_ , Axel thought. _I beg you, don’t ignore me._

\- You can’t turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they’ll destroy you.

It  wasn't the words he died to speak but it was the most accurate thing he found to try and make Roxas think twice. It would be the only one attempt he’d ever made to convince him no to go, the only one thing he had been able to say. And Roxas hadn’t even turned to him to say:

\- No one would miss me.

Axel wouldn’t have felt different if someone had stabbed him between the shoulder blades. The pain had been real, excruciating. Was it possible that Roxas  completely ignored what he [ _felt?_ ] for him? If he had had a heart, Axel thought that hearing him saying this so matter-of-factly would’ve break it.  Then he thought he was wrong. If he had had a heart, he wouldn’t have feared that Roxas wouldn’t believe him, that he’d tell him he didn’t have feelings.

He would have said how he didn’t want him to leave, how he didn’t want to carry on without him. If he had had a heart, Axel would have run after him and told him how wrong he was, that he loved him and he’d rather have died than lived without him, he’d have begged him to stay. If it hadn’t been enough to hold him back he’d have fought him, if it had been necessary he’d have wounded him enough to keep him from going away.

But he _didn’t_ have a heart. And he stood there, incapable of moving a single finger, dejected. The only thing he was able to do was to say, in a so low voice Roxas never heard him:

\- That’s not true. I would.

 


End file.
